Je choisis la Garde
by Shinji Inu
Summary: /!\fic inspiré de l'univers de Game Of Throne il est conseiller d'avoir au moins vu la saison1,Lemon,Yaoi/!\ Naruto jeune voleur dans les rue de Port Royal,est pris la main dans le sac il dois faire un choix décisif pour sa vie entière. Sasuke lui n'a pas le choix,par décision du roi il doit gagner le nord et rejoindre la garde,mais le nord n'est pas aussi calme qu'il le croyais...
1. Prologue

**_Hello ! contente de vous retrouvez ! donc voici ma nouvelle fic, qui normalement devrais comporter a peut près 4 chapitres._**

 ** _disclamer:_** **_Les personnag_** ** _e_** ** _s de Naruto appartienne a Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers (et quelque personnage cité) appartienne a_** _ **George Raymond Richard Martin**_

 _ **Raiting: M pour au moins un lemon, pour langage cru et violence **_

_**Couple: NaruSasu**_

 _ **Résumé:**_ _ **Naruto jeune voleur dans les rue de Port Royal, est pris la main dans le sac il dois faire un choix décisif pour sa vie entière.**_

 _ **Sasuke lui n'a pas le choix, par décision du roi il doit gagner le nord, ou la mort lui serai assuré. Mais le nord n'est pas aussi calme qu'il le croyais**_

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 = ellipse temporelle

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_ = on ne suit plus la même personne

* * *

 **PROLOGUE **

\- Attrapez-le !

Ce hurlement, plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, fit accélérer le jeune homme. Il devait absolument s'échapper tout en essayant de garder son précieux butin. Serrant fort son fardeau dans ses bras, il zigzaguait dans les différentes rues. Voyant un passage plus loin sur sa gauche, il accéléra et s'y engouffra.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-il en se stoppant.

Devant lui se dressait un mur d'un peu plus de trois mètres de haut, une chose s'imposa dans son esprit... Une impasse, il était bloqué !

Le jeune homme fit, le plus rapidement possible, demi-tour mais fut arrêté net par une voix grave lui ordonnant de se rendre calmement, sinon ils utiliseraient la force.  
Des soldats lui bloquaient l'entrée de la ruelle, lui coupant toute retraite possible. Il était cuit, foutu, dans la merde, en clair c'était mort pour lui. N'ayant pas le choix, le jeune homme blond posa au sol la miche de pain qu'il avait dérobé, il s'agenouilla, leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et se laissa enchaîner par le soldat qui lui avait parlé. Voilà comment il avait été capturé, après des années de petits larcins.

.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, orphelin, fils de Uzumaki Minato soldat de l'armée royale mort au combat avant sa naissance, et de sa femme Uzumaki Kushina morte en couche, âgé de 19 ans, coupable de plusieurs vols, tu as été condamné à avoir la main tranchée, mais une autre option s'offre à toi, soit je te laisse devenir manchot et mendier toute ta vie, soit tu gardes ton membre* mais tu dois m'accompagner, à toi de choisir...

Le jeune homme leva ses grand yeux bleus et regarda, à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, l'homme tout de noir vêtu qui lui parlait. Cet homme grand, le visage en partie caché par un masque, un bandeau cachant son œil gauche, les cheveux gris défiant les lois de la gravité, il était descendu dans ces geôles suintantes pour lui faire une proposition qui lui permettrait de ne pas finir mutilé mais...

\- Vous accompagner ? Mais où ?  
\- Où ? Quelle question stupide! Je te laisse le choix, la hache ou la Garde de nuit ?

Le choix n'était pas très compliqué en soi, finir manchot ou vivre dans le nord, au pied du mur, sans possibilité d'avoir une famille à lui.

\- Je choisis la Garde.

Il préférait n'importe quoi du temps qu'il pouvait garder sa main, ou n'importe lequel de ses membres.**

\- Très bien, je m'appelle Kakashi, et je serai la personne chargé de te tuer si tu t'enfuis tout le temps que l'on mettra pour rejoindre le nord, dit l'homme en ouvrant la cellule du jeune homme.

.

.

Naruto UZUMAKI, 19 ans, condamné pour vol, a décidé en ce jour de rejoindre la Garde de nuit.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

\- Il fait froid ...  
\- On est dans le nord, c'est normal.  
\- Et ? Ce n'est pas une raison ! On est en été bordel !  
\- Suigetsu ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ferme-la !

Le dénommé Suigetsu se rembrunit sur sa selle, c'était un gaillard aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux étrangement violets et aux dents acérées comme celles d'un requin. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de toile marron, d'une chemise de la même couleur et d'une cape verte passée sur ses épaules. Une immense épée dépassait de son dos, il montait un hongre gris pâle. Quand son "ami" lui parlait ainsi, valait mieux pour lui de l'écouter bien sagement.

\- N'empêche, j'ai froid.

Mais il gardait quand même son esprit de rébellion.

Le jeune homme qui chevauchait à la droite de leur trinôme, soupira.

\- Su', tu es une galère ambulante, arrête de le chercher, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui va prendre après.  
\- Mais sérieusement Shika' ! Pourquoi on l'a suivi ?

Shikamaru était un jeune aux cheveux bruns attachés sur le haut de sa tête, comme un ananas, il portait une tunique beige lui arrivant mi-cuisse, un pantalon de lin noir, des bottes de marche en cuir souple, une cape marron passée sur ses épaules. Il montait une petite jument à la robe baie, son épée était accrochée à sa selle et un arc passé en travers de ses épaules.

\- C'était ça, ou l'ordre des mestres, tu préfères quoi ?  
\- Finalement le nord ce n'est pas si mal !  
\- Pff, désespérant ..., dit le jeune homme au milieu de leur formation.

Celui-ci, semblait grand, mais c'était difficile à évaluer en le voyant sur son étalon noir, il avait les cheveux plutôt noirs aux reflets bleutés, deux mèches plus longues lui encadraient le visage et l'arrière ressemblait, selon Suigetsu (qui avait failli mourir à cette remarque), à un cul de canard. Il avait les yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas venir libre à vous, moi j'y suis obligé et de toutes façons rien ne peut être pire que là-bas.  
\- On a juré que l'on t'accompagnerait ! S'indigna le requin.  
\- De toute façon, même si on aurait voulu ne pas te suivre, nous ne pouvons plus reculer, on les a rattrapé, dit Shikamaru d'un ton pragmatique.

Devant les trois jeunes hommes, au pied de la colline qu'ils venaient de gravir, se tenait le campement des nouvelles recrues en route pour rejoindre Château Noir, le fief de la garde de nuit. Ils descendirent le monticule où ils se trouvaient et rejoignirent le campement plus bas. À leur arrivée une forte activité régnait sur les lieux. Des hommes de tous âges couraient un peu partout, certains montaient des tentes, d'autres préparaient le repas, ou quelques un faisaient l'inventaire des provisions. Le brun observa attentivement les individus présents autour de lui. Son père lui avait toujours répété de connaître le visage de n'importe quelles personnes présentes là où il se trouvait, question de sécurité disait-il. Les personnes présentes, pour la moitié, n'étaient que de pauvres hommes condamnés à de faibles peines qui avaient préféré la Garde à la mutilation ou au déshonneur. Un quart étaient de vrais criminels (violeurs, meurtriers, assassins, fous et cambrioleurs), et le reste étaient des "corbeaux", comme les appelaient les sauvages de l'autre côté du mur, des hommes de la Garde de nuit, vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Le trio mit pied à terre et guida leurs montures à travers le camp. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un de spécifique, une vielle connaissance de "cul de canard". Ils virent la personne cherchée au détour d'une tente, celui-ci était un homme d'âge mûr, portant l'habit noir des membres de la Garde, son visage était en partie caché par un masque, un bandeau cachait son œil gauche et ses cheveux gris étaient relevés vers le ciel et leur maintien en l'air tenait du miracle. L'homme masqué conversait avec deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient avoir leur âge, un brun avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues et un blond avec trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues lui donnant un air félin.

\- Kakashi ! Cria Suigetsu

Le dénommé Kakashi se retourna, quand il vit le trinôme on put distinguer, malgré son masque, un grand sourire.

\- Ah ! Les garçons ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- On est venus te rattraper, facile quand on sait comment tu traînes la patte. Répondit Shikamaru

\- Oh tu sais, sur le chemin on a croisé un peuple de fées de la forêt qui avait besoin de mon aide pour retrouver ...

\- Stop ! On n'y croit plus depuis longtemps ! Cria le requin.

\- Kakashi-sensei c'est pour vous et le lord commandant.

\- Sasuke, cela fait des années que tu ne devrais plus m'appeler ainsi, allez donne-moi cette missive.

Sasuke (notre fameux cul de canard) tendit un rouleau de parchemin, scellé à la cire rouge portant le seau de la main du roi, à l'homme en noir. Celui-ci prit la missive, la décacheta et lu rapidement. Arrivé au bout de sa lecture, il replia le papier et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme brun.

\- J'avais oublié que ton anniversaire était le mois dernier, je fais vraiment un mauvais parrain, bon l'heure est venue, bienvenue parmi nous et vous aussi les garçons, dit Kakashi en reportant son regard vers les deux garçons en retrait.

.

.

Suigetsu Hôzuki, 20 ans, orphelin, recueilli par le Clan Uchiha, décide de son plein gré de rejoindre la Garde.

Shikamaru Nara, 21 ans, fils unique de Shukaku Nara conseiller siégeant au Conseil Restreint, décide de son plein gré de rejoindre la Garde.

Sasuke Uchiha, deuxième fils du traître Fugaku Uchiha mort ainsi que tout son clan lors de sa rébellion contre le Roi Robert Baratheon, fut envoyé rejoindre la Garde de nuit sur ordre du roi après avoir atteint les 20 ans. Son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiha rejoindra les rangs des manteaux d'ors, pour ses exceptionnelles capacités en tant que combattant.

.

* * *

*Shinji : pas de pensée perverse promis !

Conscience: personne ne te croit ... -_-

**Shinji : j'ai rien dit)

note de fin de chapitre: Hello ! alors que pensez vous de cette fic ? ce prologue écrit en 3 jours vous a plus ?

la suite quand je peux ! ( et oui boulot boulot)

a plus !

Review ?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! *sors*)**_

 _ **sinon j'ai ecrit le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie ! je préviens tout de suite il y a**_

 _ **une scene de "viol" au cas ou cela vous choque on est quand même dans l'univers de Game Of Throne**_

 _ **qui n'est pas un monde tout beau tout rose.**_

 _ **RÉPONSE POUR LES REVIEW : j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre car la je poste d'un **_

_**café car je suis en vacance au Portugal et la connexion est pourris**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

*Naruto*

Le froid, le vent, la neige et la solitude de ce lieu, pour sûr il était bien dans un endroit abandonné des hommes, enfin de la plupart. Ici vivaient des guerriers, d'anciens criminels comme des membres de la noblesse. Ce lieu redouté et craint par-delà le mur, cet endroit qui garantissait la sécurité et l'intégrité de Westeros.

C'est dans ce château, cette forteresse de bois et de pierre noire, si imposante malgré la hauteur du mur qu'elle gardait, qu'était son lieu de vie depuis trois mois et pour le restant de ses jours (enfin s'il vivait plus de quelques mois). Les choses avaient été claires, depuis son arrivée, il devait être fort, très fort même si il ne voulait pas finir par être la victime innocente des brimades des autres membres de la Garde.

Pour cela il s'était investi à fond dans l'entraînement au combat prodigué par Kakashi et un certain Jiraya, qui avait l'air de l'avoir pris d'affection. Ainsi, même si les débuts furent difficiles, il s'était découvert un véritable don pour le maniement de l'épée et de l'arc, sachant quand attaquer, quand défendre et porter des coups vifs et précis.

Son corps habitué à la fuite dans les rues de la capitale était parfaitement sculpté et l'entraînement qu'il subissait depuis quelques mois avait affirmé la forme de ses muscles, associé à sa grande taille, il était relativement tranquille, il ne subissait aucun bizutage ou autres brimades.

Seule ombre au tableau, ce connard de noble qui le prenait de haut. C'est vrai que dès le début, ce brun s'était montré particulièrement hautain et sûr de lui, alors quand Naruto avait, au cours des mois passés, rattrapé cul de canard en termes de techniques de combats et de puissance, celui-ci l'avait très mal pris, et une relation électrique avait pris place entre eux.

Mais bon ce soir était un jour spécial. Il allait prêter serment, c'était un jour sacré pour toutes les recrues de la Garde de nuit (qu'elles soient consentantes ou non).

Le blond espérait juste qu'on le laisse prêter serment à ses dieux, les anciens, mais il ne savait pas si un ou des Barrals* étaient présents dans le coin, mais il l'espérait vraiment. Les anciens dieux étaient tout ce qui le rattachait à ses parents, c'était une connaissance à sa mère (celle qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à l'âge de six ans) qui lui avait parlé des anciens dieux, ceux de ses parents. Elle lui avait tout appris sur eux et sur les rites pour les honorer. A sa mort il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul, mais il était heureux d'avoir connu Tsunade.

Plus tard ce soir-là ...

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la cour, devant eux sur l'estrade les surplombant se tenait le lord commandant de la Garde de nuit. C'était un homme âgé mais dont la vitalité n'était pas à envier à un jeune, il avait les cheveux blancs, de légères rides barraient son visage, il avait le nez un peu tordu séquelle d'une blessure survenue à ses débuts dans la Garde, sa main droite posée fièrement sur le pommeau de son épée en acier valyrien. Il venait de leur faire un discours sur le rôle de la Garde, et de faire la liste des recrues qui allaient être des bâtisseurs.

\- Et maintenant, je vais citer les noms de ceux qui deviendront patrouilleurs.

Il marqua une petite pose, faisant un rapide coup d'œil sur toutes les recrues présentes devant lui.

\- Rejoins les patrouilleurs en ce jour, il dit deux ou trois prénoms avant de déclarer: Suigetsu, Gaara, Sasuke et enfin Naruto, vous rejoindrez les patrouilleurs.

Non pas ça ! Être patrouilleur ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire ! Mais avec LUI ! Il était maudit ce n'est pas possible, déjà la Garde et maintenant il allait faire équipe avec Sasuke Uchiha, le seul avec qui il était continuellement en conflit ouvert. Une main se posa sur son épaule, attirant son attention, derrière lui se tenait Kiba, une nouvelle recrue comme lui mais qui était affecté au intendant.

\- Oh déprime pas blondinet, tu es avec Gaara au moins tu t'entends bien avec lui !

\- Oui au moins ça. Soupira Naruto

C'est vrai que sa rencontre avec le roux et le brun ne datait pas d'hier.

.

.

/*\ FLASH BACK /*\

Un mois... cela faisait un mois qu'il s'était fait prendre. Il était dans le nord depuis cinq jours.

Lui, qui n'avait vécu que dans le sud, avait énormément de mal à s'habituer à la température. Malgré que l'été était bien présent, il aurait été fou de se défaire de sa cape ou de sa veste, ici la nuit la température pouvait descendre jusqu'à moins cinq degrés.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel, jamais il n'avait autant marché, ni aussi longtemps, ni eu aussi froid et n'avait jamais été autant menacé dans son intégrité corporelle !

C'est qu'il ne voyageait pas avec des enfants de coeur, loin de là !

Si lui était là pour le simple larcin d'une miche de pain, ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la cage étaient là pour des raisons plus graves.

Orochiemoidessus, euh Orochimaru plutôt, un homme à la langue d'une taille impressionnante, aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux ressemblant à ceux d'un serpent avec des marques violettes autour. Il semblait jeune au premier abord mais était en réalité beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait, (principal auteur des menaces à l'encontre du corps du blond), il était là depuis qu'il s'était fait attraper peu de temps après violé, tué et (le pire) mangé la femme et le fils d'un chevalier.

Sasori était un assassin, il était petit avec un visage un peu enfantin et avait les cheveux d'un rouge profond, il avait été attrapé alors qu'il avait tenté de tuer, à mains nues, le patron d'une taverne où il avait fini ivre mort.

Le troisième, il ne savait pas qui il était. C'était un roux, les cheveux un peu plus clairs que Sasori, aux yeux verts anis cernés de noir, un tatouage rouge ornait son front au-dessus de l'oeil gauche. Lui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche en un mois. Pas une seule fois il n'avait émis un son, mais vu comment les deux autres se tenaient aussi loin que possible de lui, le jeune voleur préférait faire de même.

Le jeune homme était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention ou il posait les pieds et il marcha sur quelque chose de mou.

Un grognement sinistre retentit, faisant reporter le regard du blond vers le sol. Un immense chien blanc était allongé à ses pieds, pieds qui écrasaient la queue du canidé d'où l'émission de ce grognement. Naruto recula prudemment, il essaya rapidement et calmement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'animal qui montrait ses crocs d'une taille impressionnante, mais il trébucha sur une racine et tomba le cul par terre.

\- AKAMARU COUCHÉ !

Un garçon brun d'à peu près son âge avec un triangle rouge sur chaque joue arriva en trombe et s'interposa entre le jeune voleur et l'animal en colère. Le canidé se calma instantanément en voyant le brun devant lui, il coucha ses oreilles en arrière et sa queue remuant faiblement entre ses pattes postérieures, totalement soumis au jeune homme devant lui.

Naruto était impressionné que ce brun ait réussi à calmer l'immense chien avec une seule parole.

\- Désolé il est un peu grognon mais pas spécialement méchant hé hé, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka et toi ?

Lui dit le brun aux deux marques rouges en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le blond s'en saisit et fut rapidement sur pied.

\- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki enchanté et merci j'ai cru qu'il allait me manger !

\- Akamaru ? Te manger ? Jamais ! Il ne mange personne mais il est dressé pour la défense et l'attaque ! Je l'ai entraîné depuis sa naissance d'où ma présence ici en ta compagnie ! Dit joyeusement Kiba. Alors comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?

\- Bah je marchais en direction de la cage pour nourrir les prisonniers, j'étais dans mes pensées...

\- Stop ! Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es ici, là ! Mais pourquoi tu voyages avec la garde ?

\- Ah ok, j'ai été attrapé après avoir volé du pain j'ai préféré la garde à ma sentence et toi ?

\- Ah donc t'es un voleur, sympa ! Je suis là de mon plein gré, toutes les générations, un membre de ma famille, qui est spécialisé dans le dressage, rejoint la garde de nuit et cette génération ci c'est moi le volontaire ! Répondit le brun

\- Donc tu es un noble ? Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non je ne suis pas noble, je dirais plus bourgeois, je suis dormien** de base.

\- Ah d'accord, bon heureux de t'avoir rencontré Kiba mais je dois aller nourrir les trois là-bas.

Naruto pointa du doigt la cage ou une paire d'yeux jaunes le fixait, un frisson d'horreur le saisit quand le serpent qu'est Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres de façon très suggestive.

\- Et moi je vais aller voir mes autres chiens alors ! A plus Naruto !

\- A plus Kiba !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit les trois écuelles pleines de bouillie blanchâtre qui étaient posées non loin de la cage et ouvrit la petite porte lui permettant de leur fournir de la nourriture sans qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Le blond tendit la première assiette à Sasori qui le remercia en lui demandant encore si il n'avait pas de la bière, ou un autre alcool, comme depuis le début du voyage, ou dès le départ il avait eu cette charge de les nourrir, il répondit au roux qu'il n'en avait pas et que de toute façon il n'y avait pas droit. Sasori se rembrunit, prit son assiette et retourna dans le fond de sa cage en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Contrairement à l'habitude prise depuis un mois, le deuxième roux se présenta après Sasori, cela étonna beaucoup Naruto, toujours sans prononcé un mot, il prit son assiette, retourna dans son coin et commença à manger tout en observant le blond.

Ce comportement pour le moins étrange venant du tatoué l'étonna beaucoup, haussant les épaules d'incompréhension le blond présenta la dernière écuelle à Orochimaru.

L'homme à l'aspect ressemblant fortement à un serpent prit son repas tout en "effleurant" les mains du blond qui sentit un frisson de dégoût le parcourir à ce moment. Il s'éloigna vite de la cage après l'avoir refermée et s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers le milieu du camp.

Ce n'est que trois semaines après cet "incident" que les choses dégénérèrent. Un groupe de trois garçons les avait rejoints en cours de route et Kakashi avait décrété que les trois enfermés dans la cage pourraient maintenant voyager à pieds car "ils n'étaient plus qu'à quatre ou cinq jours de marche de Château noir". Naruto et Kiba, qui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ces semaines jusqu'à devenir ami, ne prirent pas cette nouvelle du très bon pied. Le brun avait peur du roux silencieux, alors que le blond lui redoutait fortement de marcher au côté du serpent qui avait réitéré plusieurs fois ses attouchements, jusqu'à lui toucher le cul un jour où il était passé trop près de la cage.

Le premier jour, rien de particulier ne se produisit, pareil pour le deuxième et troisième jour. Ce ne fut que le soir du quatrième jour que cela changea.

Naruto, voyant que le vieux serpent ne tentait rien contre lui, avait légèrement baissé sa garde. Suffisamment pour que le dit serpent passe à l'attaque.

C'était le soir, le jeune voleur était allongé sur sa couche et somnolait légèrement. Soudain il sentit un poids s'aplatir sur lui et une main lui bloquer la bouche l'empêchant ainsi de crier au secours. Un visage se rapprocha du sien, un souffle à l'odeur fétide se fit sentir sur sa joue lui provoquant un haut le coeur.

\- Chuuuuut, petit chat, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tout le monde non ?

Cette voix, Naruto la reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle d'Orochimaru, ce vil serpent avait finalement décidé de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Chuuuuuuut, ne t'inquiètes pas ça sera douloureux pour toi mais moi je vais prendre mon pied, et après m'être occupé de ton joli cul qui m'a l'air particulièrement étroit j'irai voir celui de cet Uchiha qui me semble aussi appétissant que le tien.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues aux trois cicatrices chacune. Naruto s'en voulait, jamais il aurait dû baisser sa garde, voilà où cela l'avait mené. Il allait se faire violer par ce vieux serpent, ne pouvant se dégager et le corps qui le retenait avait une force étonnante par rapport à son gabarit plutôt faible et rachitique.

Il tenta quand même de se dégager, hors de question de se laisser faire bien sagement !

La main posée sur sa bouche descendit sur son cou et le pressa, l'étouffant grandement.

\- Je te préviens essaye une seule fois de me mordre et je me sers de ceci pour te faire un joli trou dans la poitrine.

Orochimaru dit cette phrase tout en lui montrant la lame du poignard qu'il tenait en main. Le blond n'avait aucune idée de comment le vieux l'avait obtenu mais sincèrement il se demandait si quelqu'un parmi les dieux ne lui en voulait pas.

C'est à ce moment qu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne et qu'une langue visqueuse força le passage de ses lèvres. Cette sensation désagréable lui donna la nausée. Il continua de se débattre, criant comme il le pouvait malgré cette langue dans sa bouche et cette main sur sa gorge. Soudain le vil serpent introduisit sa deuxième main sous la veste en laine que portait Naruto. Celle-ci descendit rapidement en emmenant sur son passage le pantalon en lin orange.

Naruto pleurait, ceci n'était pas réellement en train de lui arriver, si ? Lui qui pensait que la Garde de nuit serait mieux que de vivre dans la rue et bah il se trompait royalement !

Un courant d'air froid passa sur la peau de ses jambes nues lui provoquant un frisson, mal interprété par son agresseur qui détacha sa tête pour lui dire:

\- Oh finalement tu aimes aussi, je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi innocent que tu le faisais croire !

Le vieux cannibale (1) écarta de force les jambes du blond et se plaça entre elles, d'une main il entreprit de descendre son pantalon tout en serrant toujours le cou du plus jeune de l'autre.

Les larmes du jeune voleur doublèrent d'intensité quand il sentit le sexe dur et suintant de son tortionnaire à l'entrée de son anus.

Alors il essaya la seule chose qu'il lui restait pour échapper à cet enfer. Il pria, implorant les anciens dieux de lui venir en aide, de n'importe quelle façon. Il voulait tout, du temps que ce cauchemar se termine.

D'un coup une masse s'abattit sur lui, Orochimaru était allongé sur lui inerte, tout son poids reposant sur son corps. Naruto entreprit de se dégager comme il pouvait quand quelqu'un lui saisit le bras au niveau de la jointure du coude et le souleva sans difficultés faisant rouler le corps sans vie du serpent.

Tournant la tête Naruto vit son "sauveur" qui n'était autre que le roux muet, il lui tendit son pantalon que le serpent avait jeté au loin plus tôt. Sans se poser de questions le blond s'habilla maladroitement, le corps encore parcouru de frissons de dégoût.

\- Merci le muet ...

\- Gaara.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon nom est Gaara, pas le muet.

\- D'accord merci Gaara.

Détournant son regard du rouquin, il vit pas loin le corps sans vie d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci avait les cuisses nues, son pantalon entassé au niveau de ses genoux, sa langue sortie comme si elle était encore dans la bouche du blond, la branche qui servait de tisonnier la veille enfoncée dans son dos jusqu'à ressortir par sa poitrine en y emmenant son coeur qui pendait misérablement au bout. A cette vue une violente nausée l'avait saisi et le jeune voleur avait vomi tripes et boyaux aux pieds de son sauveur qui lui frottait doucement le dos pour l'aider à faire passer son mal.

C'est depuis ce jour que Gaara ne l'avait plus lâché, le suivant comme son ombre.

/*\ FIN FLASH BACK /*\

.

.

Oui, il était content de les connaître, dommage que Kiba était un intendant les patrouilles auraient été plus animées avec lui, même si il était parfaitement apte à les animées tout seul mais cela ne serait pas pareil.

\- Au moins je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici, toi par contre tu vas rester souvent avec le flemmard du groupe ! Répondit le blond

\- M'en parle pas ! Je sens que tête d'ananas va me faire bosser à sa place !

\- Oh tu pourrais être surpris.

\- Comment ça?

\- Rien certaines de ses réflexions m'ont faites réfléchir...

\- Toi tu réfléchis ?! C'est la meilleure ! Le coupa le brun.

\- Abruti ! Non mais je sens qu'il est vachement intelligent, beaucoup plus que nous tous réunis, malgré qu'il soit l'ami de l'autre balai-dans-le-cul d'Uchiha.

\- Bah essaye de t'entendre un peu avec lui, après tout tu vas passer presque toute ta vie en sa compagnie.

Naruto soupira. Kiba avait raison, il devait faire un effort, après tout ils étaient tous dans la même galère. Le brun allait parler à nouveau quand Lord Mormont, le lord commandant, augmenta le ton de sa voix.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous éparpillés au sein des différentes castres de la Garde, vous allez prêter serment. Il marqua une pause. Qui parmi vous vénère le culte des ancien dieux, levez-vous que je vous vois.

Le jeune ancien voleur se leva de suite, se tenant bien droit face à l'homme imposant qui dirigeait la garde.

\- Bien vous êtes deux, nous laisserons les autres prêter serment et ce soir nous vous emmènerons au-delà du mur, pas très loin d'ici se trouve un bosquet de Barrals. A présent retournez vaquer à vos occupations. Vous deux, je vous attends devant la porte du tunnel une heure avant la nuit. Sur ces belles paroles le lord commandant retourna dans son bureau.

Deux ? Qui était le deuxième ? Naruto curieux se retourna pour voir, mais malheureusement tout le monde c'était déjà levé. Il ne put voir qui vénérait les mêmes dieux que lui. Il haussa les épaules et suivit Kiba et Gaara en direction du chenil spécialement aménagé pour le brun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la bâtisse, le blond sentit un regard inquisiteur sur lui mais malgré qu'il se soit retourné plusieurs fois pour voir qui l'observait, il ne put savoir qui le regardait.

Le soir venu, le blond se présenta à l'heure convenue devant la porte du tunnel dans le mur. Ils étaient déjà tous là, le lord commandant, Benjen Stark le premier patrouilleur, Gaara fidèle à lui-même aussi silencieux qu'inquiétant, Suigetsu dont la cape noire était visiblement trop grande, quelques patrouilleurs que Naruto ne connaissait pas et enfin Sasuke était là, son habit noir parfaitement ajusté mettait en valeur la blancheur de sa peau et l'étonnante nuance corbeau de ses cheveux, comme ceci il incarnait parfaitement la vision d'un corbeau sauvage, fier et sûr de lui à qui tout serait dû.

Ils avaient marché longtemps, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de s'hydrater. La nuit était bien avancée, bientôt cela serait l'heure du changement de jour, un moment sacré dans l'ancienne religion. C'est là qu'il les vit, les neufs Barrals implantés en arc de cercle autour d'une petite étendue d'eau à moitié gelée, le plus grand des neufs arbres trônait au centre, le visage gravé dessus semblait triste mais avait des traits emplis de douceur. C'est à son pied que leur colonne arrêta sa progression, Lord Mormont prit place devant eux et d'une voix forte il appela les deux recrues venues prêter serment.

Naruto s'avança, suivit de Sasuke et ils s'agenouillèrent face au grand Barral.

\- Maintenant récitez vos voeux et prêtez serment ! Déclara solennellement le lord commandant.

Naruto inspira un grand coup, jeta un regard discret à Sasuke, celui fit de même et pendant une fraction de seconde leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Chacun plongea dans la profondeur des yeux de l'autre ce moment sembla durer une éternité pourtant cela ne dura que quelques secondes et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent ils entamèrent d'une voix vibrante d'une émotion inconnue:

\- La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde. Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres. Je suis le veilleur au rempart. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains. Je voue mon existence et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, je les lui voue pour cette nuit-ci comme pour toutes les nuits à venir.

Un petit silence emplit de sérénité s'installa à la fin de leur tirade, troublé par le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres environnants.

Le lord Mormont se posta devant les deux jeunes hommes et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun les invitant à se lever.

\- Levez-vous mes nouveaux frères, bienvenus dans les rangs de la Garde de nuit.

Le voleur et le noble, voilà ce qu'ils étaient avant, maintenant et pour toujours ils seront des frères jurés de la Garde de nuit.

* * *

*Barrals = Les barrals sont les arbres emblématiques du Nord. Ils ont des feuilles pourpres ou violettes à cinq lancéoles, une sève rouge sang et un tronc d'un blanc proche de celui des os. Ils se rencontrent en bosquets de deux ou trois sujets maximum, du moins au sud du Mur ; au nord, dans la forêt hantée, il existe un bosquet de neuf barrals, à proximité de la porte de Château noir.

**dormien: habitant du royaume de dorme, royaume limitrophes de Westeros.

(1): relire plus haut la raison de sa présence dans la cage ^^

Précision : le trajet de Port royal à Château noir dur deux mois à pieds et un mois et demi à cheval, étant donné que les trois quart des recrues sont à pieds ils mettent beaucoup de temps à arriver à destination, sans compter les arrêts pour se ravitailler.

Cela fait donc presque six mois que notre duo préféré a rejoint les corbeaux.

Shinji-inu: ouai j'ai battu mon reccord de longuer pour un chapitre !

conscience : oui bah depeche toi de faire le prochain !

shinji-inu: ouiiin ma conscience me martyrise !

conscience: une review pour calmer cette pleurnicheuse ? et pour la motive ...


	3. Chapter 2 partie 1

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _avant de commencer a lire tout mon blabla et ce nouveau chapitre,_**

 ** _je tiens a apporter tout mon soutier au famille des victimes des attentats survenue le 13 novembre dernier,_**

 ** _j'ai été toucher par ce qui c'est passe et j'ai mis du temps a m'en remettre et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus._**

 ** _._**

 _su ce fini la note triste sinon je vais pleuré bonne lecture_

 _._

 ** _Donc voici enfin le chapitre 2 !_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _Les personnages de Naruto appartienne a Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers (et quelque personnage cité) appartienne a George Raymond Richard Martin_

 _ **Raiting:**_ _M pour au moins un lemon, pour langage cru et violence_

 _ **Couple:**_ _NaruSasu_

 _ **Résumé:**_ _Naruto jeune voleur dans les rue de Port Royal, est pris la main dans le sac il doit faire un choix décisif pour sa vie entière._

 _Sasuke lui n'a pas le choix, par décision du roi il doit gagner le nord, ou la mort lui serai assuré. Mais le nord n'est pas aussi calme qu'il le croyait_

 _._

 _ **ATTENTION il y a un lime dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteure 1 :**_ _Bon un chapitre de terminé ! Bon à la base il devait être beauuuuucouuuup plus long que ça, mais après une discussion avec des amies, j'ai décidé de le couper là. Donc vous pouvez considérer que les chapitres 2 et 3 ne sont en fait qu'un seul et même chapitre ^^ Le chapitre 3 est déjà commencé_

 _ **Note de l'auteure 2:**_ _J'AI EU L'ÉCRIT À MON CONCOURS ! Bon maintenant j'ai le sport à passer (demain le 30 novembre ;_; je suis dans la merde j'ai peur de louper) du coup j'intensifie mes entraînements et donc j'écrirai moins vite le prochain chapitre dsl_

 ** _Beta:_** Merci Naomi de ta super correction et désoler tu a du en baver avec mon texte XD

 _ **Réponses au review :**_

Taku : t'inquiète pas j'allais pas laisser naru ce faire violer par l'autre pervers !

Ramen-dream : merci beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait plaisir !

Tsuki SUMI : en même temps fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour les envoyer en enfer non ? XD

Mamsayi : désoler mais j'adore plus les NaruSasu que les SasuNaru (même si jaime les deux *.* ) mais merci de ta review tu a été la première et elle ma trop fait plaisir !

.

.

.  


* * *

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

A leur retour dans la forteresse de Château noir, la fête battait son plein. Toutes les nouvelles recrues burent, jouèrent, rigolèrent, chantèrent et dansèrent ! Enfin pas tous.  
Un certain ancien noble était isolé dans son coin, une chope de bière à demi pleine dans la main. Sa quatrième depuis le début de la "soirée".

Il détestait cet endroit, l'air y était humide et froid, il n'y avait aucune distraction, enfin à part ce roturier de blondinet, de plus, celui-ci vénérait les mêmes dieux que lui. Il finit sa chope et s'en resservit une directement dans le tonneau à coter de lui.

Non franchement, que n'aurait-il pas donner pour être avec son frère et les manteaux d'ors ?

Eux, au moins, vivaient au palais afin de protéger le roi, et sûrement pas dans le fin fond du Nord à se les geler pour garder un mur et botter le cul à des sauvages. En plus, les trois quart de ses "frères" étaient des meurtriers ou des violeurs, de quoi vous faire dormir que sur un œil. La seule bonne note dans son sort était que, le lendemain, il partait faire sa première sortie dans la deuxième équipe de patrouille, groupe fraîchement formé grâce à son arrivé, à celle de son ami Suigetsu, de l'Uzumaki et d'autres roturiers.

\- Allez, Uchiha ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton coin à ruminer ! C'est la fête, profites-en !

Un bras fut passé en travers de ses épaules, une haleine sentant fortement l'alcool parvint jusqu'à ces narines, lui faisant retrousser le nez de dégoût.

\- Allez, détend toi et bois ! Tu en a besoin vu comment t'es coincé !

Une tête se colla à son oreille en expirant bruyamment. Il finit sa chope. Une odeur suave, mélange de transpiration, de soleil et de mer émana des cheveux collés à lui, surplombant celle de l'alcool. L'homme derrière lui remplit son verre vide de bière à nouveau.  
Cette fragrance lui donnait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette chaleur qui montait de son ventre lui procurait un bien fou ! Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu finalement.

\- Allez, teme, bois ! Lui hurlait l'autre collé à lui.

Et sans réfléchir plus, il avala tout le contenue de sa chope.

La fête dura un long moment et l'Uchiha se laissa aller, enchaînant verre sur verre avec son complice du soir.

Le lendemain.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il se réveilla avec la sensation que son crâne allait exploser. Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise, observant autours de lui. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était visiblement pas le dortoir des patrouilleurs (ou ces affaires avais été transféré la veille), ni celui des nouvelles recrue, ce n'était pas non plus le réfectoire. Non, là, il était perdu, quoi que le râtelier plein d'épées à côté lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Son esprit, embrumé par les reste d'alcool de la veille, mit quelques longue minutes à analyser ce que ses yeux voyaient. Plusieurs râtelier, remplis d'épées, de lance, d'arc ou de masse d'arme occupaient une grande partie de la pièce, créant des petites allées, l'armurerie visiblement. Il se trouvait au fond de la pièce, dans le coin opposé à l'entrée, caché derrière un râtelier bien fournie en arme. De sa position il ne voyait quasiment pas la porte et le reste de la pièce. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage et réprima un haut le cœur. Il devait avoir une sacré gueule de bois car il ne se souvenait pas du tout de comment il était arrivé ici.

Un grognement sur sa droite lui fit détourner son attention de ses problèmes de mémoire.

Un amas de fourrure noir, sûrement sa cape pensa-t-il, était posée sur lui et sur une grande partie du sol autour. Mais bien que ralenti par les reste d'alcool, Sasuke devait bien admettre que son corps à lui seul ne pouvais pas prendre autant de place sous sa cape, qui était visiblement torse nu . Il n'osait même pas voir si il n'y avait que le haut de "nu". Il avança sa main et tâtas l'amas informe de fourrure et de laine noir. Bon, déjà ça respirait vu les petits mouvements qu'il percevait. La peur, enfin plutôt de l'appréhension, s'empara de lui. Utilisant une dose de courage énor... euh minime et souleva le tissu noir.

Un cul ? Enfin plutôt un dos musclé et une paire de fesse ronde. Il rabaissa la cape. Ok, alors soit il rêvait à cause de sa beuverie d'hier, soit il avait visiblement pas passé la nuit seul hier.

Il espérait que c'était la première option. Si c'était la deuxième cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait brisé ses vœux même pas vingt-quatre heures après les avoir formulé. Cela mettrait un grand coup dans son honneur et sa fierté, et que dirait son frère si cela lui revenais !  
Le brun regarda de nouveau cette masse et se pinça, au vu de la légère douleur qu'il ressentit il ne rêvait pas.

Il souleva la cape de nouveau, son regard se fixa sur le cul bien galbé puis, remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de ce dos musclé, il arriva à la ligne des épaules, toute de muscle, quoi qu'un peu large pour une fille, pensa-t-il, puis continua son ascension jusqu'à la nuque hâlé, où il aperçut la naissance d'une courte chevelure blonde. Il eut un accroc dans sa respiration, le visage à qui appartenait ce corps, qui était loin de lui déplaire, était tourné de l'autre côté, de sorte que le brun ne puisse le voir. Mu plus par curiosité que par courage, il faut bien se l'avouer, l'Uchiha appuya de son doigt fortement entre les côtes de sa conquête de la veille. Celle-ci, suite à la violente douleur qu'elle ressenti, ce releva d'un bon en jurant et en gesticulant.

Si il avait été dans son état normal, l'ancien noble aurait pu être parfaitement maître de lui. Il aurait simplement renvoyé sa conquête au village le plus proche et oui c'est tout.

Mais voilà, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait des hauts le cœur, sa tête lui tournait et son cerveau était ralentit par l'alcool. C'est donc bien au bout de plusieurs longue seconde à regarder l'autre gesticuler, en pestant, l'érection matinal de celui-ci bien en face de son visage, que Sasuke fini par réagir, et dans un cris, pas du tout adapté à sa condition de noble, il se releva d'un bon.

Ce qu'il n'aura jamais dû faire.

A peine fût-il sur ces pieds qu'un éclair de douleur lui traversa les reins et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le brun retomba lourdement au sol en sifflant de douleur, attirant l'attention du blond, qui massait ses côtes douloureuses.

Celui-ci semblait déconcerté devant la vision du "noble" Sasuke Uchiha nu, à quatre pattes sur le sol, une main en appuis dans le creux de ses reins en train de gémir de douleurs.

\- Bah ... pourquoi tu es à poils par terre, et sur ma cape en prime ?!

\- Oi, le dobe, ferme ta putain de gueule.

\- Teme ! Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, noble de mes deux !

Ça c'est claire qu'il les voyait bien ses "deux" ! Elles se balançaient joyeusement devant lui au rythme des mouvements excédés de leur propriétaire. Le rouge monta au joue du brun devant cette vision, au combien gênante.

L'Uchiha n'était pas innocent, loin de la ! Il ne comptait plus les nuit passer dans les bordels de luxe de Littlefinger, ni toutes ces demoiselle qu'il avait charmé juste pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Aussi, malgré le ralentissement notable de ses capacités de réflexion, il venait de comprendre parfaitement la situation.

Hier, ils avaient bu énormément tous les deux et, dans des circonstances dont il ne se souvient pas, ils se sont retrouvés dans l'armurerie. La suite des événements était tout aussi logique, au vu de la douleur que le brun avais dans les reins et de la sensation de quelque chose coulant le long de ses jambes.  
Au prix d'un effort conséquent, le corbeau finit par s'asseoir de nouveau. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira.

\- Usuratonkashi, assis-toi et arrêtes de gesticuler comme un demeuré. Grogna le brun. Et caches-moi cette horreur.

Le blond, qui continuait de s'énerver depuis son réveille forcé, remarqua enfin sa nudité plus qu'apparente, et ce cachas vivement les parties de ses mains. Il poussa un petit crie pas du tout masculin avant de se mettre à brailler encore plus fort, criant au viol.

Le brun, excédé par le comportement puéril de son vis à vis, lui saisit la cheville et la tira violemment vers lui. Les lois de la gravité étant ce qu'elles sont, l'ancien voleur sentit sa jambe partir en avant et son corps tomber en arrière, il atterrit lourdement au sol. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever pour se plaindre, une masse s'abattit sur lui et lui bâillonna la bouche. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé pendant sa chute, pour se retrouver plonger dans deux puits noire comme de l'encre, une main posé sur sa bouche et un corps chaud assis à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Sasuke avais agi en suivant son instinct qui lui disait clairement que, si le dobe en face de lui continuait de crier, ils allaient finir par rameuter tous les membres de la garde présent dans le château. Et au vue de leurs tenus actuelle, il était sûr que TOUT le monde comprendrait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient fait, et il était hors de question d'entacher sa réputation. Hors le blond semblais tout faire pour, donc les voilà, un blond, un brin paniqué, avec un Uchiha, passablement énervé, juché sur le bas ventre de celui-ci, dont une certaine partie de son anatomie, toujours éveillée semblait plus qu'apprécier l'actuel position de son propriétaire.

Sasuke, pas du tout conscient de la position assez suggestive dans laquelle il se trouvait, maintint sa prise sur la bouche de l'autre abruti de service tout en collant plus son torse à celui-ci, dans le but de placer ses yeux à hauteur de ceux de son "coéquipier".

\- Maintenant espèce de sous merde, tu vas la fermer. Si tu t'arrêtais deux seconde pour analyser la situation, tu aurais remarqué que le seul ici qui puisse crier au viol c'est moi, alors tu vas baisser le volume que l'on puisse s'expliquer comme des personnes civilisé et non comme des sauvages ! Dit le brun de son ton le plus menaçant

Le blond sous lui n'en menais pas large. La position ou ils se trouvaient, additionné au parole de l'Uchiha, créait des sensations contradictoire en lui. Mais ce fut lorsque le plus vieux ce releva en posant ses mains à plat sur le torse du blond, tout en ramenant légèrement ses hanche en avant pour se relever, qu'une délicieuse sensation au niveau de son membre inférieur envahit le jeune patrouilleur et un gémissement lui échappa.  
Le brun, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, venait de trouver une manière forte amusante de torturer ce roturier qui lui courrait sur le haricot depuis un moment. Il recommença le petit mouvement qu'il avait fait plus tôt et arracha un autre gémissement au débile blond*. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Décidément, c'était beaucoup plus marrant de le torturer comme cela que de lui foutre une raclée à l'épée !

\- Putain de noble, mais arrête !

Pourquoi arrêterait-il alors qu'il s'amusait, et au détriment du blond en plus !

\- Non je n'en ai aucune envie, tu es beaucoup moins agité comme ça !

Non, définitivement de voir cette imbécile de fanfaron, qui hurle à tout bout de champs, être à l'heure actuelle totalement à sa merci, aillant aucune maîtrise sur la réaction de son corps, était tout simplement ... Génial !

Ce que le corbeau n'avais pas prévu, c'était que le dit fanfaron n'aimais pas se laisser faire. Dans un esprit de pur rébellion, il envoya un puissant coup de rein vers le haut, déséquilibrant le brun au-dessus de lui, dont le corps parti en avant. Ses mains glissaient du torse de l'ancien voleur pour se rattraper sur le sol, juste au niveau de la tête du blond, leurs visages respectifs, à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaut de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Ils rougir instantanément. Le blond, le visage marqué par la gêne, Se tortilla pour se dégager de sous le corps du brun. C'est en remontant sa jambe qu'il senti quelque chose, une chose, dont il était sûr, ne pas être là tout à l'heure. Le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'état dans lequel son jeu l'avait mis mais, malheureusement pour l'Uchiha, Naruto, lui, venait de le sentir contre son ventre.

Le brun cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux et serra les lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse s'échapper le gémissement qu'il avait failli émettre. Mais le blond, sous lui, trouvait que ce retournement de situation était plutôt cocasse ! Il remonta à nouveau sa jambe, faisant ainsi partir en avant le bassin du plus vieux, qui sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine à ce contacte qui approfondissait le frottement de son sexe, coincé entre son ventre et celui de l'ancien voleur.

\- Bon, vu la situation que dirais-tu d'un arrangement ? Proposa le brun.

Celui-ci avait quelques rougeurs bien marqué sur les pommettes et haletait légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Dit le blond tout en continuant le petit mouvement "innocent" de sa jambe, arrachant un faible gémissement du brun en retour.

Sasuke serra les dents. Ce con avait profité qu'il lui parlait pour qu'il ne puisse pas retenir ce satané gémissement !

Voulant faire bonne figure, le noble continua ce qu'il avait à dire sans se laisser plus distraire. Et pour cela, il se leva et s'assit par terre en face du blond, qui en profita pour se relever et s'asseoir en tailleur.

\- Quel arrangement ?

Sasuke réfléchit quelque seconde avant de déclarer.

\- Au vue de ce qu'il s'est probablement passé hier, et de comment on se retrouve se matin, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'entre jambe de Naruto, toujours au garde à vous, je pense que l'on devrait faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, on continue notre vie et on n'y repense plus ! Termina le brun

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je voudrais y repenser ?! C'était limite un viol ce que tu m'as fait tour à l'heure !

Ça y est, cette idiot avait ravivé son mal de crâne. Pestant dans sa barbe inexistante contre ce blond, qui faisait honneur au cliché sur sa couleur de cheveux, Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Écoute-moi bien connard, celui qui s'est fait enculer, c'est moi, pas toi ! Donc tu la ferme maintenant !

Le jeune voleur impressionné par le langage inhabituel utilisé par l'Uchiha n'osa pas répondre.

Alors que le brun ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ce qu'il avait à dire, le chant d'un coq retentit dans le lointain. Les deux patrouilleurs restèrent face à face sans bruit jusqu'à ce que le chant s'éteigne.

\- Tu sais Sas'ke, techniquement on n'a pas rompu nos vœux si c'est ce qui t'as énervé. Dit calmement Naruto.

\- Hn ?

\- La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde. Commença à réciter le blond. Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terre, n'engendrerai... tu as compris ? Ne prendrai femme ni n'engendrerai, toi et moi ne sommes, ni l'un ni l'autre, des femmes et nous ne pouvons donc pas engendrer, donc on n'a pas rompu nos vœux.

Le brun observât attentivement l'Uzumaki, écoutant sa réflexion qui était loin d'être stupide, comparé à son habitude.

\- Oye teme ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça c'est flippant !

\- J'étais en train de me dire que tu pouvais dire des choses vachement plus intelligente que toi.

\- Quoi !

\- Ah, l'éclair de génie est déjà parti !

\- Non mais, prendrai pas femme, c'est vite dit vu que tu était en dessous de ce que tu m'a dit, répliqua l'Uzumaki.

\- Pardon !?

Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute allait probablement éclater, plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. La forteresse semblait se réveiller. Jetant un regard vers l'une des deux seuls fenêtres de la pièce, Sasuke constata que la matinée était déjà bien avancé, il s'étonna même que personne ne les ai surpris.

C'est à cette penser qu'une chose très importante reviens à la mémoire de l'ancien noble. C'était aujourd'hui, précisément à la première heure de l'après-midi, que la nouvelle équipe de veilleur partait pour les terres d'au-delà du mur.

\- Putain de merde ! Usuratonkashi ! On va être en retard !

\- Hein ?

\- Dans moins de deux heures, on sort en excursion au-delà du mur !

\- Oh merde !

Les deux corbeaux s'habillaient le plus rapidement possible, tout en continuant de s'insulter mutuellement pour diverse raison (Notamment sur qui est le propriétaire de telles ou telles** chaussettes). Une fois préparé, cape nettoyé comme il le pouvait, ils rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs, chacun de leur côté jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

Á la première heure de l'après-midi,

Le chef de cette nouvelle équipe de patrouilleur scellait son cheval et en profitait pour observer ses nouveaux subordonnés, pendant que ceux-ci se préparait également.  
Ils avaient l'air robuste, ceux-là devraient survivre plus d'une sortie.

Sasuke était au côté de "Sharingan" son étalon entièrement noir, il préparait ses vivres dans ses sacoches de selle, vérifiait les sangles des différentes attaches de la selle et du licol. Il vérifia ensuite le bon fonctionnement du mord articulé et de sa bonne mise en place dans la bouche de son précieux cheval. C'est qu'il y tenait, c'était une des rares choses qu'il avait été autorisé à emmener dans le nord. Cette animal était aussi le seul cadeau que lui avais fait son père lors d'un de ses anniversaires. Son nom, c'était sa mère qui le lui avais donné et c'est son frère qui l'avait dressé. Ce cheval était à lui seul un souvenir vivant de sa famille. Il y tenait plus que tout et personne à part lui ou son frère ne pouvait l'approcher sans qu'il ne tente d'attaque à coup de sabot ou de dents l'importun qui oserait essayer.  
Un hennissement aigu attira l'intention de l'étalon et de son maître, ils virent le seul blond parmi la garde de nuit arriver en retard en tentant vainement de faire avancer une grande jument à la robe blanche, moucheté sur la croupe de touche noir et rousse.

\- Mais elle va avancer celle-là ! S'énerva Naruto.

Quelques rire retentit dans la cours intérieur de la forteresse, décuplant l'énervement apparent de l'Uzumaki. Mais cela ne fit pas plus avancer la jument qui préféra plutôt se diriger vers le tas de foin à l'opposé de l'autre veilleur, faisant ainsi redoubler les rires des autres.

\- Bah alors Uzumaki, on n'arrive même pas à se faire obéir d'un animal ? Le taquina Sasori qui planquait une grande bouteille de bière dans l'une de ses sacoches de selle.

Le roux ne reçut qu'un grognement incompréhensible comme réponse.

Cette "dispute" entre l'agresseur de son cul et une jument récalcitrante apporta un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de l'Uchiha. Sourire remarqué par Suigetsu qui le regardait comme un poisson sortie de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte. Le requin connaissait bien son ami et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un visage reflétant autant d'amusement.

\- Uzumaki ! Ramène-toi de suite ! hurla le chef de l'expédition. On t'a déjà assez attendu !

Le blond, lui, voulait bien se dépêcher, mais il avait déjà eu un mal fou à sceller la jument que l'on lui avait attribué, ne sachant même pas monter à cheval, mais en plus cette saleté de canasson refusait de bouger et maintenant tout le monde le regardait (déjà qu'il n'était pas discret par nature).

Sasuke, lasse d'attendre après cette énergumène, rejoignit le blond, lui attrapa le licol de la grande jument des mains, de la même main ou il tenait celle de son étalon, jeta un regard froid dans les yeux de l'animal, qui se calma instantanément. Le brun tira légèrement sur la corde retenant la (jument ?) récalcitrante, elle se mit en marche calmement et la démarche calquée sur les pas de Sharingan.

\- Pff, usuratonkachi ce n'est pas compliquer pourtant.

\- Parle pour toi teme, je n'ai jamais monté moi ! répliqua Naruto avec un regard lourd de sens poser sur le brun.

Sasuke ce stoppa et lança un regard glacial au blond, lui expliquant clairement par ce regard qu'un mot de plus signerai son arrêt de mort. Le blond déglutit et suivi le noble jusqu'à se retrouver face à leur chef d'équipe. L'Uchiha, tenant toujours les deux chevaux par leur bride, observa cette homme charger du commandement.  
C'était un homme de grande taille, brun, le visage en partie caché par des bandages, le regard perçant, une épée plus grande (1) que celle de Suigetsu, plusieurs arrondies creusés dans la lame dépassant de ses épaules. À côté de lui, se tenait un homme à l'aspect tellement efféminé que l'on se demanderait sûrement si il était bien un homme, si il ne faisait pas partie de la garde de nuit, il avais les cheveux long ramener en chignon avec deux mèches très longue lui encadrant le visage. Si le premier avais un air inquiétant, celui ci avait l'air totalement impassible.

Ils regardaient le groupes qui allaient les accompagner. Pour la plupart d'entre eux c'étaient des nouveaux, qui allaient faire leurs premières sortie, mais quelques un étaient des vétéran, ils connaissait déjà les danger qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Le chef fit un petit signe de tête à son second et aux "anciens" puis reporta son attention sur les bleus face a lui.

\- Bon les morveux,je suis votre chef et mon nom est Zabuza et le gringalet à côté de moi c'est Haku. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, être patrouilleur c'est un boulot merdique, on est constamment en mouvement, on mange de la merde les trois quart du temps et c'est sans compter les attaques surprises des sauvageons ! Donc soyez prêt à mourir les jours à venir et venez pas pleurer dans mes pattes si le voyage est trop dur, c'est compris les bleus ?

Un silence de mort régna sur la cours à la fin de son discours, Sasuke regarda la tête blonde qui le précédait encore et remarqua que même cette hyperactif n'ouvrait pas la bouche face à ce chef impressionnant.

\- Bon si vous êtes enfin prêt. Dit-il en jetant un regard sévère à Naruto. On va pouvoir partir. Allez, en selle !

Zabuza et son second montèrent tout les deux sur leurs chevaux à la robe grise tous les deux identique, et entrèrent dans le tunnel, suivies par le reste du groupe. Suigetsu et Sasori étaient déjà sur leurs montures et suivaient le groupe.  
Sasuke reporta son regard sur Sharingan, son étalons était calme et donnait des petite coup de tête affectueux à la jument à côté de lui. Cela l'étonna, mais il le montra pas, son cheval était plutôt du genre grand solitaire pas du tout affectueux, même avec sa propre mère (celle du cheval !). C'est pour cela que Itachi le lui avait offert. Mais bon la jument avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. L'Uchiha rendit les rênes de la jument au blond. Il s'apprêtait à monter sur son étalon quand il sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche, il se retourna pour tomber dans un regard azur penaud.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment monter sur cette animal diabolique ? Demanda timidement l'Uzumaki, une mou boudeuse accrochée au visage.

Sasuke regarda son vis à vis, passant de ses cheveux en bataille, à ses magnifique yeux bleu comme la mer... non ! Il n'a pas pensé à magnifique ! Ils sont bleus ! Juste bleu ! Bon passons. Il continua son examen visuel, qui mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise le dit blond. Le brun s'attarda ensuite sur les joue striée par trois cicatrice, chacune lui conférant un air sauvage, son regard s'accrocha ensuite sur la bouche, particulièrement sur cette lèvre du bas légèrement pulpeuse qui se faisait mordiller par le blond lui même empreint au stress que sa demande lui avait soufflé.

\- Teme ! Ils sont en train de partir sans nous !

\- Dobe ! Sasuke soupira. Allez, grimpe sur Sharingan il se laissera faire, je vais prendre ta jument et à la première halte je te montre comment l'apprivoiser.

\- Merci ! Merci Sas'ke ! Cria l'ex-voleur, puis il se rapprocha du noble et chuchota.

\- Finalement le fait d'avoir enlevé le balais que tu avais dans le cul pour le remplacer par quelque chose d'autre à été utile !

L'Uchiha lança un regard glacial digne des Marcheurs blancs (2) à Naruto. Celui ci lui adressa en retour un immense sourire goguenard accroché à la face. Étrangement ce sourire moqueur, très loin de celui qu'il affichait d'ordinaire, fit louper un battement à son cœur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* me demandé pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai écrit ce passage j'étais malade (angine + otite) et complètement shooter par les médicaments si bien qu'à la base j'avais écrit "teletubies jaune" aux lieux de "débile blond" '-'

** Dans ma maison sous te-erre ! O ma wé ! O ma wé ! O téo téo ouistiti ! O téo téo ouistiti ! One two three !  
Oui j'ai cette chanson qui a débarqué dans ma tête à ce moment chercher pas à comprendre

(1) dans cette fic comme Zabuza est vivant Sugetsu à une grande épée mais il n'a pas celle de zabuza donc pas taper

(2) Les marcheurs blancs, appelés aussi « les Autres », sont des créatures légendaires de l'au-delà du Mur.

.

Pour le choix du chef de la troupe de patrouilleur je savais pas qui prendre, j'en avais strictement aucune idée, donc j'ai demandé à des amies à moi (elles se reconnaîtront) et elles m'ont proposé plusieurs noms, j'ai hésité entre Yamato et Zabuza. Donc j'ai fait un un bout de texte avec chacun des deux loustic, et ces même amies ont voté unanimement pour le requin et son acolyte ^^

.

 _ ***dans la salle de réunion de l'auteure, sa conscience, les personnages et des invités***_

 _ **.**_

Shinji: enfin ! J'ai cru que je ne verrai jamais la fin de ce chapitre !

Conscience: Oui bah ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! T'as fait qu'un lime et en plus tu l'as coupé ton chapitre !

Shinji: Mais ;_; j'ai fait plus que le chapitre précédent ! Il est plus long celui là !

Tora : vu le temps que tu as mis pour nous donner la suite !

Shinji: toi t'as rien à dire ! T'as kidnappé mon mari pour me faire bosser !

Tora: tiens c'est vrai faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir si Neji est toujours vivant '-'

Shinji et sa Conscience: PARDON ?!

Tora *fuit*

Shinji accompagnée de sa conscience poursuivent Tora qui est sortie de la pièce.

Naruto: je crois qu'elles nous ont oubliés '-'

Sasuke : Chut usuratonkachi ! Elles pourraient t'entendre et revenir !

Naruto : en tout cas c'est moi qui suis au-dessus !

Sasuke : hn, pas pour longtemps !

Taku et May : *éclatent de rire*

Sasuke : vous avez quoi les deux folles ?

Taku : c'est juste que Shinji ADOREEEUUUUH te voir en dessous SasUKE XD

May: mon pauvre tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver

*au loin on entend les cris d'agonie de Tora et le rire diabolique de Shinji*

Sasuke : Une review pour me sortir de cet enfer ?

Naruto : ou pour que Shinji fasse un VRAI lemon !


	4. Chapter 2 partie 2

_**Hello !**_ _ **Comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **C'est une super semaine pour moi !**_

 _ **Et pour fêter ça … nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _ **Donc voici enfin la partie 2 du chapitre 2 !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers (et quelques personnages cités) appartiennent à George Raymond Richard Martin_

 _ **Raiting:**_ _M pour au moins un lemon, langage cru et violence_

 _ **Couple:**_ _NaruSasu_

 _ **Résumé:**_ _Naruto jeune voleur dans les rues de Port Royal, est pris la main dans le sac il doit faire un choix décisif pour sa vie entière._

 _Sasuke lui n'a pas le choix, par décision du roi il doit gagner le nord, ou la mort lui serait assurée. Mais le nord n'est pas aussi calme qu'il le croyait._

 _._

 _ **ATTENTION il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteure 1 :**_ _et voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 ! Vous l'avez attendu ? Le voilà tout chaud ! Et citronné !_

 _ **Note de l'auteure 2:**_ _devinez quoi ? J'ai eu le sport à mon concours il me reste plus que l'oral ! donc je stresse à mort_ ;_;

 _ **Note de l'auteure 3 :**_ _le vendredi 18 mars j'ai eu 21 ans ! sortez le champagne !_

 _._

 _ **Beta:**_ Taku la sacro-sainte correctrice de Kikyo tora et moi !

 **Taku** : Toujours un plaisir ma shinji parfois j'étais tellement dans ma lecture que j'en oubliais de faire mon boulot lol XD. Une bonne partie de plaisir ce chapitre (j'adore corriger du lemoooon bien succulent). Niéhéhéhé

.

.

 _En italique: rêve de sasu_

.

.

 _ **Réponses au review :**_

Taku : merci beaucoup ! le lime c'était mon premier et j'en suis très fière ! sasu charmé ? Tu le verras assez vite ) Naruto en comique normal je dirais ? XD

Neku Valmokaio : merci du compliment ^^ s'il y a des choses que tu comprends pas sur Game of thrones n'hésite pas à me demander !

May-chan : si tu es folle ! comme nous toutes ! la suite tout de suite !

Kikyo Tora : ma petite seconde ! tu me le rends mon neji chéri maintenant ? c'est qu'il me manque ;_; .Promis je ferai rien au dada !

.

.

.

* * *

.

*Sasuke*

Étrangement, ce sourire moqueur très loin de celui qu'il affichait d'ordinaire fit louper un battement à son coeur.

\- Sas'ke, on devrait se dépêcher non ?

Reprenant ses esprits comme il put, l'Uchiha laissa pendre les rênes de Sharingan et aida Naruto à monter sur l'étalon. Étrangement celui-ci se laissa faire docilement, comme il le faisait avec lui ou Itachi. Le cheval ne renâclait pas et ne frappait pas du pied, il se comportait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais où est passé son fière et intouchable étalon ?

Le brun secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et donna une petite frappe sur la croupe du cheval noir qui partit rejoindre le groupe au petit trot sous le cri surpris du blond. Se retournant vers la jument, il flatta un peu son encolure, mis son pied dans l'étrier et se hissa en selle. Il rejoignit ensuite le groupe déjà bien avancé dans le tunnel dans un trot léger.

.

~Deux semaines plus tard~

.

Le groupe avait passé ses dernières semaines à traverser différentes forêts et autres plaines gelées. Malgré un ou deux accrochages avec les sauvages. Rien de bien méchant en somme.  
Certaines relations amicales était nées, et d'autres un peu moins amicales. Comme notre duo préféré.  
Sasuke avait mis à profit ses 2 semaines passées pour enseigner l'art de l'équitation à un Naruto plus que réticent. Ce n'est pas que le blond n'avait pas envie d'apprendre, mais sa jument était un démon ! Il en était persuadé et l'avait clairement dit à son professeur improvisé.  
Le noble en avait plus que marre de l'entendre se plaindre et lui avait finalement laissé monter Sharingan lors de leurs déplacements et lui montait la jument. Dont le nom de celle-ci avait d'ailleurs déclenché une crise de rire à Suigetsu. Car d'après lui "elle s'appelle exactement comme l'ancien surnom de Sasuke quand il était gosse !"  
Et évidement le blond n'avait pas tardé à réagir là-dessus.

.

/\ flash-back /\

Cela c'était passé la veille.

Ils avaient passé une chaîne de montagne percée de plusieurs grottes. Le soir le groupe était assis autour d'un feu à l'entrée de l'une de ces grottes, pendant que Sasori et Haku (l'androgyne qui accompagnait leur chef) montait la garde à l'extérieur.  
Étrangement Suigetsu s'était très bien entendu avec Gaara et Naruto (ce qui expliquait qu'ils étaient assis du même côté du feu), à la différence de Sasuke qui lui aurait aimé se tenir le plus loin possible du blond. Mais avec les leçons d'équitation, le fait que leur chef leur avait imposé de faire des équipes de deux et qu'il se retrouvait avec le blond, ça ne l'aidait pas.

\- Sérieux comment tu fais pour tomber encore ? Sasuke est un excellent cavalier pourtant. Demanda le requin

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, cette jument est...

\- Un démon ! Dire en chœur Gaara et Suigetsu.

\- Vous voyez ! Même vous, vous le reconnaissez ! Termina le blond.

Le brun ne voyait pas en quoi cette superbe jument pouvait être méchante, avec lui elle était adorable, elle snobait même Sharingan pour rester avec lui.

\- Au faite Naru...

A ce surnom, qu'il avait déjà entendu plein de fois, Sasuke fusilla le roux des yeux. C'est vrai ça, d'où il se permet de l'appeler aussi familièrement, mais pourquoi ça le dérange d'abord, il n'en a rien à faire du blond et de comment ses amis l'appellent ! Oui c'est ça il s'en fout ! Tout ce qui compte c'est son boulot de prof d'équita ... euh son boulot de corbeau !*  
Aaaaaah que ça l'énervait, depuis quelques temps son cerveau déraillait complètement.  
La question que posait l'assassin attira son attention à nouveau sur la discussion.

\- Tu nous as toujours pas dit, c'est quoi son nom à ton cheval démoniaque ?

\- À bon je vous l'ai pas dit ?

\- Non usuratonkachi, et j'avoue que ça me pose des problèmes pour le diriger sans son nom !

\- Ta gueule Teme ! J'ai juste oublié de vous le dire ! Bon ce n'est pas compliqué le gars qui me l'a donné à château noir m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Kusanagi.

\- Ça lui va bien je tr... commença Gaara

\- BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Éclata de rire Suigetsu.

Devant le regard surpris des deux amis et celui clairement hostile du brun, il essaya temps bien que mal d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Ta jument hahah, ta jument a exactement le même nom, mouhahahaha ! Non sérieux j'en peux plus là j'ai mal aux côtes !

Naruto plus que curieux lança un peu du contenu de sa gourde d'eau sur le requin. Celui-ci reprit un peu plus son calme.

\- Non mais sérieux ton cheval, elle porte le même nom que le surnom dont on appelait Sasuke quand il était petit !

\- Su' ta gueule ! Dit le noble les dents serrées.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle t'appelait comme ça ? Continua le requin pas le moins du monde effrayé.

Le brun voulu ne rien dire, mais les regards plus que curieux des deux autres l'en dissuadèrent, surtout la manière dont avait réagi le blond tout à l'heure pour avoir la réponse de Suigetsu.  
Il soupira et à contre cœur il expliqua.

\- Le mestre de notre château avait dit à ma mère, après avoir eu mon frère, qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus avoir d'enfants, alors quand quelques années plus tard elle est tombée enceinte, mes parents voulaient absolument avoir une fille. Après tout mon père avait déjà son héritier et ma mère voulait une petite princesse. Donc elle avait déjà choisi mon prénom, mais à ma naissance il s'est avéré que j'étais un garçon, donc par dépit elle a continué à m'appeler comme cela. Mon père lui ne m'a jamais vraiment accepté car un deuxième fils ne l'intéressait pas mais une fille était pratique pour sceller des alliances.

Un lourd silence s'installa. L'atmosphère s'était soudain alourdi, on entendait seulement le crépitement que le bois produisait en brûlant.

\- Tu parles beaucoup ce soir. Remarqua le requin

\- Ça doit être l'autre dobe qui déteint sur moi, à force de passer mon temps avec lui sa connerie a dû me contaminer !

\- Hey Teme ! Mais je te permets pas !

Et s'en était suivie une des disputes qui était devenue une habitude entre ces deux-là.

/\ Fin Flash-Back /\

.

L'après-midi était déjà bien installé. Tôt ce matin-là Zabuza avait décrété qu'ils partiraient en repérage de l'autre côté du col de la montagne toute la journée, voire même le lendemain. Il avait aussi décrété que le groupe partirait à pied car la neige tombée pendant la nuit rendait le sol trop dangereux pour monter à cheval, et avait dit pour cela qu'il allait désigner qui resterait surveiller les chevaux et le camp. Connaissant sa chance légendaire L'Uchiha ne fut pas plus étonné que cela quand le bras droit du chef lui avait annoncé qu'il resterait ici avec Naruto.

Et pour couronner le tout, le blond avait passé la matinée à faire des allusions à son ancien surnom. Soit en faisant semblant de parler à sa jument, soit en l'appelant avec. Le brun avait eu le malheur de tourner la tête dans sa direction quand il l'avait appelé Kusanagi, résultat l'ancien voleur s'en donnait à cœur joie ! L'heure d'entraînement quotidien à l'équitation avait été un enfer à cause de cela.  
Le blond n'arrêtait pas de sous-entendre que Sasuke était une « fille refoulée ». C'était une atteinte à sa virilité et surtout à son ego !**

L'Uchiha décida qu'il allait se venger, il avait encore une chose à lui faire payer.  
C'était dans cette intention qu'il se rapprocha silencieusement d'un certain ancien voleur allongé sur sa couverture au fond de la grotte. Le feu crépitait à quelques pas de lui. Furtivement le noble continua sa progression jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur les hanches de ce dernier, puis il dégaina sa dague.

Le bruit métallique très caractéristique qui retentit suffit à réveiller Naruto en sursaut. Quand il remarqua dans quelle position il était et le brun avec une arme dans les mains il paniqua, des souvenirs de son presque viol resurgissant.

Devant ce visage, habituellement joyeux ou moqueur, complètement ravagé par la peur et la panique, l'Uchiha perdit tous ses moyens. Son cœur ce serra et un profond sentiment de tristesse le prit aux tripes, il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression que son frère d'arme arborait. Il jeta sa dague au loin, attrapa son coéquipier par les épaules pour le relever, et en étant toujours assis sur les cuisses du blond il le prit dans ses bras, et l'étreignit en le serrant fort contre son torse.

L'Uzumaki se tétanisa dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de violemment se débattre en hurlant des phrases incompréhensibles pour le brun.

\- NON ! NON ! Pas la langue ! Non, me touche pas !

C'était quoi cette histoire de langue ? Le brun n'y comprenait rien, mais l'état de panique du corps qu'il serrait contre lui, lui fit resserrer son étreinte et d'un ton le plus doux qu'il lui était possible de prendre, il tenta de calmer le blond.

\- Oye dobe, calme toi ce n'est que moi, tu sais le teme, celui qui a un surnom de fille.

Peine perdue, l'ancien voleur ne semblait pas l'entendre mais il n'abandonna pas. Il passa un bras derrière la tête de L'Uzumaki, tout en le maintenant contre lui de l'autre main, il agrippa ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Il put ainsi ancrer son regard dans celui d'un bleu profond empli de peur de son vis à vis.

\- Naruto, chut, ce n'est que moi, chut, calme toi !

Le noble commençait à s'énerver, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gens et encore moins pour calmer quelqu'un en pleine crise d'angoisse ! Tout en maintenant sa tête, pour ne pas que les yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan ne quittent les siens, il commença à doucement lui caresser le dos de l'autre main.

Il resta quelques minutes comme cela, à prononcer le prénom de l'homme dans ses bras et en le câlinant. Ce traitement sembla fonctionner, car au bout d'un temps qui sembla incroyablement cou-…euh long, long plutôt, le blond finit par émerger de sa crise.

\- Sas… Sas'ke ? Dit d'une voix enraillée Naruto avant de passer ses bras autour du brun et de lui rendre son étreinte d'une manière désespérée.

Le cœur du brun se mit à faire des loopings, c'était la première fois que la personne qu'il tenait contre lui l'appelait par son prénom. Une douce chaleur s'installa progressivement en lui, partant de son cœur pour ensuite migrer dans tout son être. Il ne savait pas d'où cette sensation venait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de Naruto. Et c'est dans un état second que le brun tira encore plus vers l'arrière la tête du blond et qu'il l'embrassa.

Un baiser chaste, juste l'apposition de ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de l'autre patrouilleur. Mais putain ! Qu'est qu'il en avait eu envie là ! C'était bien la première fois qu'une envie aussi subite le prenait comme cela.  
Ne sentant aucune réaction du blond, qui s'était à nouveau figé à son contact, il recula doucement sa tête et rompit le baiser.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se lever, deux mains puissantes lui agrippèrent les bras et l'attirèrent vers leur propriétaire. Sa bouche entra en contact violemment avec la dentition du blond. Cette fois-ci le baiser se fit plus sauvage. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, celui-ci passa ses propres mains sous la couche de vêtements de l'autre. Puis les posa sur les hanches du noble.

Le contact des grandes mains rugueuses et chaudes de l'ancien voleur sur sa peau lui provoqua des frissons, partant de ses reins et remontant sa colonne jusque dans sa nuque. Comme dans une transe, il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres charnues du blond, demanda muettement l'entrée qui lui fut vite accordée. Sa langue rencontra bien vite sa jumelle et ensemble, elles commencèrent un ballet enflammé. Le brun qui au départ avait le dessus se retrouva bien vite dominé, mais se laissa faire avec délice tant les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient puissantes.

Bien vite, les mains qui reposaient sagement sur ses hanches se mirent à monter le long des flancs de l'Uchiha, entraînant ses vêtements au passage, lui provoquant encore plus de ces délicieux frissons. Le noble déboutonna sa cape, la laissant s'amasser derrière lui. Ses différentes couches de vêtement fur rapidement enlevées, il ne savait trop comment. Alors que des mains hâlées allaient déboutonner son pantalon de laine noir, il entreprit de déshabiller le blond : après tout pourquoi serait-il le seul à poil ? Il voulait sentir cette peau couleur caramel contre la sienne.

Sans relâcher les lèvres collées aux siennes, Sasuke descendit ses mains vers le ventre du propriétaire de cette bouche pécheresse et sans plus de cérémonie, lui retira tout vêtement entravant sa recherche de contact avec ce torse qu'il savait parfaitement sculpté. Séparant leur bouche juste le temps d'enlever tout vêtement gênant entre eux.  
Une fois leurs peaux respectives mises à nue, Naruto fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

Leur baiser était sauvage, chacun cherchant plus de contact entre leurs langues et leurs peaux. Le noble laissa ses mains s'amuser dans la chevelure blonde, tandis que la personne à qui appartenaient ces cheveux avait déjà entreprit d'enlever le bas du corbeau.

Sasuke se releva juste assez pour laisser passer son pantalon le laissa en sous-vêtement. Une main aventureuse passa à l'intérieur de son dernier vêtement et s'enroula autour de son érection plus que présente. Un gémissement lui échappa à ce contact.

A ce son, l'ancien voleur perdit un peu de sa retenue, et d'un mouvement rapide du poignet il entreprit de masturber le brun.  
Ce même noble qui était si désagréable, si imbu de lui-même, se laissait aller en ce moment dans ses bras, et il se demandait s'il avait toute sa tête pour autant apprécier cela, pire, demander à en voir et à en ressentir encore plus.  
Il effectua des mouvements brusques mais assurés sur la verge tendue du brun, qui émit des gémissements plus ou moins assourdis par leurs baisers.

Sasuke en voulait plus, plus de sensations aussi grisantes, mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce besoin. Il détacha à contre cœur ses lèvres gonflées de celles de son vis à vis. Il haletait, incapable d'assembler une phrase correcte pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

\- Na… Na… Naru… TOOOO !

La fin de sa misérable tentative pour s'exprimer finie en un cri de pur plaisir, car à ce moment, le blond fût attiré par ces deux petites pointes dures sur le torse de son amant et sans aucune gêne venait de suçoter celle de droite pendant que sa main libre s'occupait de la gauche.  
L'afflux de chaleur et de plaisir que cet attouchement déclencha en lui était tout bonnement divin. Comment il avait pu passer à côté de sa toute ces années ? Pas qu'il était un saint non plus (vu le nombre de femmes de la cour qu'il avait fait crier de plaisir), mais cette fois-ci c'était mille fois mieux !  
Cette bouche merveilleuse qui s'attaquait à son mamelon droit déviait vers le deuxième, le brun rejeta alors sa tête en arrière tant les vagues de plaisir qui partaient de cet endroit étaient puissantes.  
Tellement puissantes qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le blond avait cessé de le masturber, qu'il avait léché trois de ses doigts pour bien les humidifier et caressait lentement son entrée d'un doigt joueur, sans pour autant vraiment le faire rentrer.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le blond stoppa tout mouvement et d'une voix rauque il demanda au noble :

\- Tu es sûr… de vouloir continuer ça ?

Pour toute réponse le brun, complètement frustré de ce soudain vide causé par l'absence de caresses, attrapa la tête de l'ancien voleur fondit sur sa bouche et entama un profond baiser où leurs langues bataillèrent ensemble.

Toute retenue envolée au loin, Naruto introduisit un premier doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci se cambra, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais plutôt gênant.  
Le blond fit des petits va-et-vient avec son majeur, puis il introduisit un deuxième doigt qui laissa une sensation de brûlure à l'Uchiha qui émit une petite plainte, vite avalée par une bouche gourmande qui s'écrasa sur la sienne.

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à se détendre à nouveau, celui qui lui infligeait cette plaisante torture introduisit un troisième et dernier doigt dans son intimité, lui arrachant quelques larmes d'inconfort.  
Toujours assis sur l'ancien voleur, Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre sa bouche qui était littéralement ravagée, son sexe qui était emprisonné entre son ventre et celui du Teme, ou alors cette main profondément enfoncée en lui. Complètement perdu sans ses sensations il ne fit pas attention à ce que lui disait l'auteur de ces tortures, c'est quand celui-ci lui pinça la peau juste à la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale qu'il réussit à connecter quelques neurones.

L'ancien voleur estimant que son petit noble était suffisamment préparé, lui murmura :

\- Sas'ke, j'en peux plus, je vais entrer.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, même après l'avoir pincé, il retira ses doigts, écarta un peu plus le fessier rebondi du brun et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité, le brun émit quelques gémissements impatients. Naruto dévia sa tête pour venir lécher, mordiller, embrasser le cou du bel éphèbe entre ses bras. Il fit rouler ses hanches vers l'arrière et tout doucement il commença à le pénétrer.

Sasuke n'en menait pas large, autant les attouchements dont il était victime précédemment lui avaient apporté beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir, autant cette intrusion bien plus massive dans son intimité lui faisait vraiment mal. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, vite effacées par une langue se voulant réconfortante.  
Le brun sentait avec une conscience accrue la lente progression du sexe de Naruto en lui. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, sa respiration se coupa pour ensuite s'accélérer quand le blond recommença ses attouchements sur les deux tétons pointant fièrement.  
Le noble s'habitua finalement à cette présence en lui, mais la passivité de l'Uzumaki commençait à lui taper sur le haricot.

\- Oye ! Teme si tu bouges pas tout de suite tu vas m'entendre crois-moi !

L'ancien voleur émit un bref rire avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.  
Enfin, oui enfin, il recula ses hanches, sortant presque du brun, avant de se rengainer doucement en lui, il continua sur ce même rythme lent pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis, au milieu des gémissements que le brun poussait, celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de pur plaisir.

\- Là ! Encore ! Refais-le !

Réitérant son geste, le blond put observer le plaisir faire sa place sur le visage habituellement impassible du noble. Cette vision du brun les joues rouges, le corps luisant de transpiration, un léger filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de leurs précédents baisers fit perdre le peu de retenue que l'Uzumaki avait encore et dans un grognement animal, il le pilonna avec plus de force.

Leurs corps étaient bouillants, leurs mouvements de plus en plus saccadés au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait pour eux. Naruto s'efforçait de toujours taper sur ce point qui avait fait (et faisait encore) crier le corbeau dans ses bras.  
Leurs fièvres les emmenaient toujours plus loin dans leur recherche de ce plaisir délivrant.

Sasuke avait le corps en feu, chaque parcelle de sa peau qui entrait en contact avec celle du blond irradiait de chaleur. La sensation, prenante, de cette masse qui s'enfonçait au plus profond de lui, était tout simplement indescriptible. Jamais le sexe n'avait été aussi phénoménal, même avec ses nombreuses conquêtes passées.

Et alors que l'ancien voleur attrapa sa tête pour repartir dans un baiser enfiévré, l'Uchiha se libéra dans un cri rauque étouffé par leur baiser, se répandant à grand coups sur le ventre du blond.  
Celui-ci en sentant le brun se resserrer sur son membre, basculant dans la jouissance, le rejoignit après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires en émettant un grognement animal.

Ils se laissèrent retomber lourdement sur le sac de couchage. Sasuke toujours sur le blond, allongé sur lui, les jambes toujours repliées de chaque côté des hanches de celui-ci.  
Leurs respirations étaient hiératiques, chacun essayant de revenir au calme après l'orgasme qui les avait frappé.

Le brun passa mollement sa main sur le torse musclé sous lui. Traçant des arabesques aléatoires sur la peau dorée, il reprenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?  
Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en avait eu envie et que les dieux seuls savaient à quel point il avait pris son pied. Finalement ce petit voleur n'était pas aussi incompétent qu'il le pensait au départ.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque et joua un instant avec les fines mèches brunes un peu collées par la sueur. Cet attouchement, presque mignon, aurait pu le faire ronronner s'il avait été un chat, mais il était hors de question d'avouer à quel point il adorait qu'on lui caresse la nuque !  
Sentant cette main faiblir, le noble releva la tête et put remarquer que l'Uzumaki commençait à s'endormir.

\- Oye dobe, t'endors pas à poil ! Tu vas crever de froid. Dit Sasuke en lui pinçant un téton.

La légère douleur qu'il ressentit réveilla temporairement le blond.

\- je suis crevé, pas envie de bouger.

\- tu étais suffisamment en forme pour ce que l'on vient de faire donc rhabille toi, je prends ton tour de garde.

Il reposa sa tête sur le torse du blond et continua de promener ses doigts sur la peau de Naruto, pendant que la main de celui-ci se faisait câline sur le cou du brun.

\- Tu vas assumer deux tours d'affilée ? Tu dois pas être mieux que moi, et puis si j'oublie pas la dernière fois tu avais du mal à marcher.

Sasuke releva vivement la tête, plantant son regard obsidienne dans celui bleu en face de lui. Comment par tous les dieux s'était-il rendu compte de cela ?!  
Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son frère d'arme, le blond tenta de se justifier.

\- ne t'énerve pas ! J'ai juste remarqué que tu avais eu du mal à te lever après euh… après ….ce qu'on avait fait l'autre fois c'est tout ! Je te le promets !

Le brun grinça des dents, posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de l'autre homme et s'en servit d'appui pour se relever. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans la même position que plus tôt, soit assis à califourchon sur les hanches de l'autre débile. Ce mouvement brusque fit remarquer au brun que le membre ramollissant du blond était toujours en lui. Reléguant ce détail à plus tard, il se concentra sur le futur cadavre sous lui.

\- Écoute-moi bien usuratonkachi, je n'ai et je n'aurai jamais de problèmes avec mon corps, et sûrement pas à cause de toi ! Si j'ai eu l'air d'avoir mal aux reins c'est seulement car on avait monté à cheval et que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis six mois ! C'est clair ?!

\- Aussi clair que tu rougis !

Le brun, mouché, ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Et plutôt que de s'énerver inutilement sur cette tête de pioche (car bien sûr il est impensable qu'un Uchiha rougisse !), Naruto lui fit un large sourire goguenard tout en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement.

\- Un Uchiha ne rougit pas ! Protesta-t-il finalement (quand on chasse le naturel il revient au galop)

\- Oui, oui, et un Uchiha ne se laisse pas dominer non plus, pourtant tu …

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase que le noble le faisait taire en l'embrassant.

Il s'écarta ensuite du corps chaud de l'ancien voleur, il récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila au fur et à mesure. Une fois complément habillé, son baudrier avec son épée attaché à ses hanches, ses dagues remises dans ses bottes et sa cape noir soigneusement attachée sur ses épaules, Sasuke se dirigea d'une démarche claudicante vers l'entrée de la grotte.  
Il s'assit sur un des rochers parsemant l'espace à l'entrée de la formation rocheuse et pris son deuxième tour de garde de suite de la journée.

Le blond derrière lui s'étant déjà endormi.

.

~~~quelques heures plus tard~~~

.

La nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure quand cela était arrivé.

L'Uchiha avait passé la main à l'Uzumaki, et était actuellement endormi.

 _Il rêvait de sa famille, son père si fière et si loyal aux Targaryen, de sa mère si douce et si pleine de vie, et surtout à son frère, si fort, si gentil, tellement plus doué pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait que lui, le deuxième fils, celui qui aurait mieux valu d'être une fille, celui qui avait un physique un petit peu androgyne, ne pourrait jamais l'égaler ni même lui arriver à la cheville._

 _Il rêvait aussi du drame. Les sept royaumes n'étaient plus en guerre depuis un an, les Baratheon et les Stark s'était rebellés face au roi Aerys II Targaryen, appelé aujourd'hui le roi fou, la victoire fut celle des rebelles et Robert Baratheon fut couronné roi des sept couronnes. Son père ainsi que ses oncles et ses cousins plus âgés s'étaient alors lancés en guerre pour remettre la dynastie Targaryen sur le trône et couronner Viserys. Sa mère, son frère et lui était restés avec les femmes et les enfants de sa famille, en sécurité dans le Château de sa famille dans le sud du pays. Il n'était alors âgé que de sept ans à l'époque et son frère d'à peine treize, c'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais les forces du nouveau roi avaient gagné, envahissant leur demeure, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Ses cousins, ses cousines, ses demi-frères et sœurs bâtards et ses tantes, tout le monde avait été tué. Sa mère les avait protégé en les enfermant dans un cellier. Mais un soldat tout d'or vêtu les avait trouvé et sorti de leur cachette. On l'avait emmené son frère et lui dehors dans la cours face à l'homme qui était devenu leur roi l'année passée. Sa mère agenouillée devant cet homme lui implorait d'épargner ses fils qui ne connaissaient rien de la politique, ses fils qui étaient des "innocents". Et Robert lui avait accordé, rendant son jugement fatidique, le condamnant lui, Sasuke Uchiha, à passer sa vie sur le mur, pendant que son frère, Itachi Uchiha, devrait s'engager dans les manteaux d'or de la garde royale. A peine ce jugement rendu, l'homme qui les avait trouvé, un certain Jaime Lannister dit le régicide, leva son épée et déclara que sa mère était à présent condamnée à mort et devant ses yeux ébahis d'enfant cet homme avait décapité sa mère d'un seul coup d'épée._

 _A la suite de cela les deux frères furent envoyés chez Shikaku Nara, nouvelle main du roi, où ils devinrent ses pupilles jusqu'à la majorité du plus jeune, soit treize ans plus tard._

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut son corps recouvert de sueur, encore ce rêve, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis deux ans maintenant. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il était encore fatigué, ses reins le lançaient encore mais il ne préféra pas repenser à ce "détail".  
Un bruit métallique léger attira son attention, presque camouflé par le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Mais les oreilles sensibles du brun l'avaient parfaitement entendu. Sans un bruit il se leva, prit son épée en main et se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'entrée de leur abris. Il était à mi-chemin quand il l'entendit :

\- SAAAAAASSSSS'KKKKKKEEEEE ! RÉVEIL TOI BORDEL DE MERDE ! ON EST ATTAQUÉS !

Le brun se précipita alors, et sortit.  
Dehors Naruto était aux prises avec quatre sauvageons, il les maintenait autant qu'il pouvait à l'écart de la grotte, mais de là où Sasuke était, il voyait parfaitement les multiples blessures qui le recouvraient, notamment cette longue entaille sur son flanc droit qui saignait énormément.  
Sans même réfléchir, sans même prendre gare aux douleurs dans son corps, le noble sorti à la vitesse de l'éclair et se jeta dans la bataille, épée aux poings.  
Il para un coup de hache puissant qui aurait probablement coupé la tête du blond s'il n'était pas intervenu. D'une rotation sur la droite il bougea son corps pour protéger les arrières de son amant(1). D'un mouvement du poignet il para de nouveau cette même hache, il l'attrapa de sa main libre et tira d'un coup sec vers lui, attirant l'homme qui la maniait assez proche de l'Uchiha pour qu'il lui envoie son genou en plein dans le diaphragme. Le souffle coupé, l'homme tomba à genoux au sol essayant vainement de reprendre une respiration normale. Le noble ne lui laissa même pas l'espoir d'y arriver qu'il lui tranchait la gorge d'un simple mouvement d'épée.

Se retournant par instinct, il évita de justesse une masse d'arme qui lui arrivait droit vers la tête. D'un simple écart il l'évita. La femme qui maniait cette arme réitéra son attaque. Sasuke tenta d'y échapper d'un mouvement souple de ses hanche, mais une douleur lancinante au niveau des reins se rappela à lui, il ne put échapper à la masse qui s'abattit violemment sur ses côtes gauches, lui en cassant probablement une.

La rage au ventre, le brun utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour contre-attaquer. Saisissant son épée à deux mains, il détourna une nouvelle attaque dirigée vers son flanc et d'un puissant coup ascendant qui toucha sa cible à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, il tranchant presque en deux la femme. Un geyser de sang surgit du corps de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol sans vie.

Le corbeau planta son épée au sol et s'en servit d'appui le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle, derrière lui le blond venait de décapiter le dernier homme face à lui. Il allait lui parler quand le hennissement paniqué des chevaux attira leur attention à tous les deux vers la grotte. Et sans même qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, ils virent tous les chevaux de leur groupe partir au galop vers on ne savait quelle direction, certains étaient même montés par des sauvageons pendant que les autres étaient attachés pour suivre le mouvement.  
Sharingan et Kusanagi étaient les derniers à sortir, protestant autant qu'ils le pouvaient contre les cordes qui les entraînaient vers l'inconnu, mais un des sauvageons derrière eux leur donna un violent coup du plat de son épée sur leurs croupes et sans plus attendre ils partirent au triple galop.

\- NON ! Hurla le blond à ses côtés avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit où avaient disparu les bêtes.

Il était presque arrivé au niveau de l'entrée de la grotte quand une dizaine d'hommes sortirent des alentours et lui tombèrent dessus, Naruto tenta se défendre comme il put mais un homme particulièrement grand l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing dans la tête.  
Sasuke vit avec effarement le corps de l'ancien voleur tomber au sol comme une simple poupée de chiffons. Il tenta de se lever pour lui venir en aide mais des bras puissants le ceinturèrent, bloquant ses épaules en arrière. Il se dégagea en envoyant son pied en arrière, éclatant ainsi la rotule de son assaillant, il envoya sa tête violemment en arrière cassant le nez du sauvage, il fit ensuite passer sa jambe derrière celle qu'il avait frappé précédemment et basculant en avant, envoyant l'homme s'écraser dans la neige devant lui, inconscient.

Le brun tendit la main vers son épée, qu'il avait lâchée quand le sauvageon l'avait attaqué. Il allait s'en saisir quand il se reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin. S'il n'avait pas de côtes cassées avant le problème était réglé au son que celles-ci avaient émis lors de leur rencontre avec la botte qui l'avait touché.

Allongé au sol, la respiration sifflante, le noble leva son regard vers l'homme qui l'avait frappé, c'était le même qui avait assommé Naruto. Celui-ci se penchant vers lui, son visage était barré de cicatrices, son crâne chauve à moitié caché par la capuche en fourrure de son manteau (2), il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du noble et lui murmura.

\- Dors bien petit corbac, car quand tu te réveilleras tu seras dans un lieu exclusivement réservé à la torture et tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Puis l'homme se recula juste assez pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du brun.  
Sasuke releva fièrement la tête et lui cracha au visage. Ce qui lui valut un puissant coup de poing sur la tempe. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience il vit les autres sauvages attacher solidement le blond avec des cordes et plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient prier devant lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis tout devint noir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* nom donné aux membres de la garde par les sauvageons

** dans G.O.T les nobles sont très fières et très orgueilleux donc désolée si cela ne vous plaît pas mais Sasuke le sera un peu, voire beaucoup dans cette fic.

(1) après avoir couché ensemble deux fois je pense que je peux dire amant, si vous y voyez un inconvénient allez voir cela avec Sasuke, il se fera un plaisir de vous éclairer.

(2) à part pour celles qui m'ont aidé, petit jeu !

Devinez qui c'est ?

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dans la cuisine de Shinji ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Shinji : *cuisine des fondants au caramel*

Conscience : et bah avec une fin de chapitre pareille t'as la pêche toi !

Shinji : non mais il n'y a rien que les gâteaux ne peuvent résoudre !

Conscience : même le fait que t'aies loupé ton permis ?

Shinji : *pleure un peu* ouais même ça ! De toute façon je le repasse la semaine prochaine ! (note: depuis l'écriture de ce délire je l'ai déjà repassé et je l'ai eu ! je l'ai eu mardi 15 mars !)

Tora, Taku et May : *cachées derrière la porte à attendre les gâteaux*

Conscience : vous n'êtes pas discrètes les filles, on vous voit

Tora: oui mais on n'est pas folles au point de rentrer tant qu'elle a pas fini !

Conscience : '-' bah pourquoi ?

Taku : regarde par la fenêtre.

Conscience : pourquoi ?

May : Naruto a essayé de piocher dans la pâte ...

Conscience: *regarde par la fenêtre*

On peut y voir un Naruto, bâillonné avec une pomme de terre, attaché comme un saucisson et pendu par les pieds au lampadaire dans la rue.

Conscience : ...

Taku: voilà pourquoi on rentre pas ! *se planque derrière Tora*

Conscience :Shinnnnjiii ?! *aura menaçante*

Shinji: roooh ça va hein ! Il descendra tout à l'heure ! Et puis il avait qu'à pas me chercher !

Conscience : je ne dis rien pour cette fois si tu me gardes un gâteau !

Shinji: ça marche !

Sasuke : *assis à table et bois un thé* c'est une vendue cette conscience -_- bon sinon une p'tite review pour m'occuper ? Ou pour calmer les délires gastronomiques que Shinji ? *marmonne* avant qu'elle nous empoisonne...

Shinji : JE T'AI ENTENDU SASUKE ! * lance une spatule*

Taku : *toujours planquée derrière Tora* oui reviewez s'il vous plaît, pour lui dire de DEVOILER ENFIN LE P*TAIN DE NOM DU CHEVAL DE NARUTO ! Sinon on va définitivement la harceler nuits et jours la shinji ! è_é

Shinji : c'est vrais que je vous l'ai jamais révéler ! C'est chose faite dans ce chapitre ! (Oui même à toi taku je te l'avais m'as donner :p )

.

.


End file.
